True Love
by Menalippe
Summary: Ethan is angry at Theresa. They are ripped apart. But will a tragic accident bring them back together?


True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  They belong to NBC, Outpost Farms, and other companies related to NBC. I'm not making any money off this story, so please don't sue!

A/N: God, poor Ethan! It broke my heart to see him cry. Oh, Travis! 

Chapter One:

          "Well, you gold digging tramp? Why did you lie?" Rebecca asked.

          I sniffled again and turned to Rebecca. "Shut up, you bitch!"     

          "Answer my question, Theresa. Why do you claim to love me when all you do is lie?"

          "Ethan, stop. She's not worth it," Gwen said. 

          "Gwen, back off!" I nearly yelled.

          "Answer my question!"        

          "Alright! I'll start from the beginning. After Ivy showed you the paper that said I was the one that exposed Sam as your father, I was heartbroken. You know as well as I do that I've explained that already."

          Ethan glared at me. "Go on."

          I gulped.  "I heard that Julian was going to the Bermuda to divorce Ivy. I had an idea, albeit it wasn't a very good one. I would go to Bermuda to see if I could get Julian to allow you back into the family."

          "But I hate the Cranes. You know that," Ethan said, with a glare at the beaten Julian.

          "I know. Well, Julian offered me some champagne. I said no, but he continued to press me. I finally let up."

          Rebecca turned to Julian. "Is that true?"

          "Yes," Julian whispered.  

          "Asshole," Rebecca yelled.  

          "Continue on, Theresa." Ethan said.  

          "Well, as the night wore on, I continued to ask Julian for help. THe next thing I knew, I woke up the next morning as Mrs. Julian Crane."

          "Why should I believe you? Why should any of us believe you?" Ethan said.

          "Ethan, I love you. Why would I marry an oaf like Julian?" I begged.

          "I don't know. Maybe Rebecca and Gwen were right. Maybe you _are _a gold digger. Maybe I was just too blind to see it." He sighed.  "I have to get out of here."

          "No!" I yelled as he stormed off.  "Ethan, I love you! Please don't go!"

          But it was to no avail.  I broke down as I watched the only man I had ever loved walk out of my life. Maybe for good.

                                                                   *

          Ethan stormed out of the hospital.  He punched a nearby tree.  "Dammit!" he shouted.  It was too much.  Theresa had lied to him one to many times.  He sighed.  Everything seemed to be working against him and Theresa.  He felt a tingle in his eyes as tears began to well up.  He punched the tree again.  Part of him was still pissed off at Theresa and Julian.  He couldn't believe that she had lied to him yet again.  Still, there was a little part of him that still loved Theresa.  

          "Why, Theresa?" he questioned the air around him.  "Why did you lie again?"

          "Ethan?" A feminine voice questioned.

          "Gwen? What the hell do you want?" Ethan asked.

          "I understand that you are upset, but there's no need to yell at me," the brunette socialite said.

          "I'm sorry. What's up?" 

          "Ethan, I never stopped loving you." 

          "Gwen, not now. Not ever," Ethan said.

          "But it's true. I _never_ lied to you." 

          Ethan was quiet for a second.  "I know."

          She got closer and held out her hands.  Ethan reached out to them.  

          Gwen smiled.  "Oh, Ethan." 

          Ethan dropped her hands.  "Get away from me."

          "What?" Gwen asked.  

          "You heard me. Is this your mother's doing? Move in on me while I'm down? Gwen, I don't love you. You know that. Go away."

          "Mother was right! After everything that I've been through you still don't love me! You deserve that stupid little gold digger! I _knew _we never should have mailed that tabloid that letter!"

          Gwen gasped.  

          "What?" Ethan said. "You were responsible for that?"


End file.
